Beth Smith (C-137)
Beth Smith (née Sanchez) is a version of Beth from Rick and Morty's native dimension, Dimension C-137. She is the daughter of Rick Sanchez and Mrs. Sanchez, the wife of Jerry Smith, and the mother of Summer Smith and Morty Smith. However, due to the events of the episode Rick Potion No. 9, Rick and Morty had to leave Dimension C-137 and go to a Replacement dimension, which was identical to theirs. Beth currently resides in the post-apocalyptic remains of her dimension, along with Jerry and Summer. Due to the conditions of post-apocalyptic life, she became a feral survivor alongside her husband and daughter and held a disdain for her father Rick. Biography Beth has recounted herself as a "bright-eyed" woman from Muskegon, Michigan raised primarily by her single mother after her father left them at an unknown time for unknown reasons in her childhood. At some point of her childhood, Beth became an insane and psychotic little girl. She began to ask to her father Rick to create toy-like weapons to harm other children. Rick, aware that the increasing danger that would represent his daughter, created a dream world for his daughter, Froopyland, in order to keep the other children of the neighborhood safe. Beth managed to take one of her friends, Tommy, to Froopyland, where she pushed the child into a honey swamp, in an act of jealously with Tommy and his good relationship with his father. Then she autoconvinced herself that Tommy got lost in Froopyland. She aspired to be a heart surgeon but in High School, at the age of 17 years old, she went to prom with her classmate, Jerry Smith, who impregnated her with their first and only daughter, Summer. Despite this, Beth was able to go on to college and become a veterinary surgeon. Beth has admitted that she contemplated aborting the fetus, but defended that "everybody thinks about it.", She also decided to marry her boyfriend Jerry and eventually had their second and only son, Morty, at the age of 20 years old. Beth was distant towards her children at their childhood, her job as a veterinary surgeon at St. Equis Hospital causes her to spend less time with her husband and children. It has been implied by Dan Harmon and "Rick Potion No. 9" that Jerry and Beth's relationship was more stable before Rick came back into her life. In the episode "Rick Potion #9", Rick gave Morty a love potion that went wildly out of hand. Due to Rick failing to mention a side-effect, the love potion was infected with the flu and it spread like a virus around the school, causing everyone to mutate into praying mantis-like creatures and later on into Cronenbergs. This went on to infect the entire world and make the entire human race like this. The love potion didn't work on people who are genetically-related to its user, meaning that the Smith family, including Beth were unaffected by this. During the chaos, Beth was harassed by Davin, who locked her in a candle-lit room with him and attempted to have sex with her without her consent. The love potion, however, infected his brain, causing him to change his love to Morty, just in time for her not to notice it. Jerry then burst in and shot Davin, saving Beth's life. Jerry, Beth, and Summer then banded into a team and started shooting down all of the Cronenbergs in their area. Rick and Morty left to go to a replacement dimension, leaving Beth, Jerry, and Summer behind to live their lives in the post-apocalyptic world of the Dimension C-137. However, the Smith family of the Dimension C-137 are content with their lives without Rick and Morty. In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", Beth along with her husband and daughter have gone savage due to the state of their world and have resorted to eating the Cronenbergs and wearing their skins as clothing. The Smith family are visited by their original Morty, and a Summer from another dimension. They have a lunch with the two. However, when Morty tries to leave they reveal that they took their portal gun and destroy it as it "stinks" of Rick and declare their intention of wanting to keep Morty and kill the Summer he brought with them as she "stinks" of Rick as well. Before they could do so, the council of Ricks send in their forces and freezes them, saving Summer and Morty, It is not known what happened to Beth and her husband and daughter after being frozen. Appearance Beth is a relatively attractive woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, she wears a red collar shirt, blue pants and white shoes. Underneath her shirt, Beth actually has rather large breasts which even Summer points out. Following Rick Potion #9, Beth is shown in The Rickshank Rickdemption to have descended into a dishevelled appearance, now wearing black boots and the peach-colored remains of a Cronenberg over her original red shirt, as well as blue pants ripped into shorts. In addition to this, she also has a more toned and muscular appearance and longer, darker hair with green stains mixed in. Personality Beth is an intelligent, ambitious and independent woman who suffers from a variety of deep-seated insecurities. A dedicated veterinary horse surgeon, she is the family's main breadwinner and often tries to do the best for her family based on this sense of responsibility. She is insecure about her profession, however, and is quick to snap at the implication she is not a 'real' surgeon or a 'real' veterinarian, since she generally is a horse surgeon. She can be very compassionate and caring to those around her, more openly so than her father or husband. She expresses grave concern multiple times for Morty's education and health, and despite her marital regrets, she often considers the consequences of leaving Jerry. She generally has considered her family to be her first priority However, this quality can fade out quickly if she feels patronized, devalued, or that she or another family member, such as Morty or Rick, is threatened. While both she and Jerry share a number of common goals, generally around doing what is best for their family, these goals are strained by their disagreement on how to achieve these ends. Beth is quite critical of Jerry's ideas and often displays sarcasm, such as when she predicted Snuffles increased intelligence would backfire. She also feels under-appreciated by Jerry at times, or that their relationship is tying her down. Their disagreement over Rick's living situation with them is an extremely frequent source of tension. While in many cases, including with their son, Jerry is often the more sentimental and nurturing one, when the issue comes to Rick, she is often the one justifying his actions. A recurring theme in their relationship is Beth desiring to 'take a break' or even 'a trip' from Jerry. Who unwittingly feeds her insecurities by implying she is not a 'real' surgeon, while her father seems to value her highly over her 'idiot' husband, in turn feeding her feelings of superiority. She also highly resents being patronised by her co-worker, Devin, when he lets her know they're losing a patient constantly. These feelings of superiority, however, seem to disappear when Rick is removed from her life or even when she merely feels more confident in herself. Beth has a fervent desire to keep her father in her life, stemming from the fact that he was absent from her life for twenty years after he left her and her mother for unknown reasons. As a result, she has abandonment issues, and deeply wishes to keep him in her life, it is one of the reasons her relationship with Jerry is so strained; she mocks him because it gives her Ricks approval. She is generally willing to put up with Rick and his needs without sarcasm or argument, though she has her limits even for his behavior, and has given him ultimatums in "Pilot" which he has followed. She seems to have also inherited her father's alcoholism, and is seen drinking wine briefly in "Meeseeks and Destroy." left|260px|Beth with her husband and daughter. However, she does overcome this in "Rick Potion #9" where she comes to realize that Jerry truly does love her and will never leave her as Rick did and so her view of Rick drops to how Jerry views him. As of The Rickshank Rickdemption, she and her husband and daughter have gone somewhat insane as they have chosen to devour the Cronenbergs and by their desire to kill Summer Smith because she stunk of Rick. However, a part of their original selves seem to remain as they attempted to keep their original Morty back meaning they may have missed him. After getting used to living in a post-apocalyptic world, she became more a brave, cruel, sadistic and wild woman. Relationships Rick Not much is known about the relationship of Beth and her father Rick prior to the events of the series. Jerry insinuates that Beth was raised "like a reptile" by Rick, suggesting that his method of parenting was very unorthodox. It is known that he left her mother for unknown reasons. Beth was very happy that Rick, her father, came back into her life sometime prior to "Pilot". And despite unspoken resentment, believes him to be stronger than her mother because he had the strength to leave. She is usually defensive of him when Jerry badmouths him, and is largely convinced that Rick is good for the family. When she came to realize that Rick was indeed a bad influence on Morty and agreed with Jerry to send him to a nursing home, Morty seemed to exhibit superhuman intelligence (actually the results of dissolving megaseeds) convincing her to keep him around. However, in "Rick Potion No. 9" she comes to the conclusion that her father Rick is a "selfish and irresponsible ass." In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", she and her husband and daughter voiced their deep hatred of Rick for what he has done to their world. Morty Beth knows that her son Morty is not very intelligent, and wants him to succeed in school. She has no problems allowing Rick to take Morty on most adventures, believing Rick is not only teaching him valuable life skills and improving his intelligence, but that he is the only friend Morty has. She believes that Morty was filled with Jerry's insecurities as a result of his overly-nurturing method of raising him, and so she is largely absent from Morty's life. Despite this, Beth does seem to consistently care about Morty's well-being, as she asks if Morty is getting sick in "Pilot," and is concerned about the fact that he does not do well in school or have any friends. Their relationship has yet to explored in any detail in the series however. In "Rick Potion No. 9", she admits that without her son Morty and her father Rick around, she is much happier, and seems indifferent to her son's fate. However in "The Rickshank Rickdemption", she and her husband and daughter attempt to keep Morty from leaving their world meaning they possibly missed him in their time apart. Jerry Beth met her future husband Jerry in the high school and had unprotected sex on prom night, resulting in the pregnancy that produced their first and only daughter, Summer, and seem to have been together and married ever since, their second and only son, Morty, was born three years later. Their relationship is very rocky and strained, due to the fact that both of them missed out on fulfilling their dreams due to poor decision-making when they were teenagers. Jerry seems to still love Beth quite a lot, and tries hard to keep their marriage together, but Beth more than often contemplates leaving Jerry to pursue her own happiness and dreams. Beth is angered by the fact that Jerry does not consider her job as a horse surgeon as being a "real surgeon", and is often frustrated by Jerry's insecurities and immature actions. She describes loving Jerry as "hard work", and that she "sort of" loves him in "Rick Potion No. 9." However, their spark seems to be relit when he saves her from her infected coworker and blasts a way through a huge monster to get to Summer. After the couple finding their daughter, she gets mad at her father and son for abandoning them, Beth says that Rick is a selfish jerk who ran out on her mother, and a real man sticks by his woman. After starting to live in a post-apocalyptic world, Beth became much more loving toward her husband Jerry. Summer Beth loves and cares about her daughter Summer, but the two do not seem very close much of the time. Beth had originally planned to get aborted the girl when she was still a fetus, but due to the fact that she and Jerry blew a tire on the way to the abortion clinic, they kept the fetus. She doesn't seem to be to engaged or interested in her daughter Summer's personal life and unlike Jerry is not upset upon discovering her daughter has been keeping her boyfriend Ethan a secret from the family. In "Meeseeks and Destroy", mother and daughter happily go shopping together after their Meeseeks disappear. Urging her father he may lose her, Summer acknowledges that Beth is a "beautiful woman". In ''Rick and Morty's Rushed Licensed Adventure'','' Summer has an over-sized bra in her closet and jealously claims she'll grow into it because "Beth's got big boobs". After starting to live in a post-apocalyptic world, Beth became more sympathetic to her daughter Summer. Davin Davin is Beth's coworker at St. Equis Hospital. Davin is attracted to Beth and he constantly hits on her and tries to seduce her and win her over. Beth denies having any feelings for him, which she most likely doesn't, but Jerry does not trust her around him. Davin tries to romance Beth in "Rick Potion No. 9," but sneezes and is affected by Morty's love potion, asking "how soft are his privates". Davin turns into a "mantis-person" as a result of Rick's cure for it, and attacks Beth. Jerry bursts through the door and beats Davin to death with a crowbar. Episode appearances Other media *Rick and Morty (Comic Series) Trivia *Beth's voice actress, Sarah Chalke, has previously starred as a blonde-haired doctor before in the comedy-drama series ''Scrubs, and also on How I Met Your Mother. *Beth is a questioning atheist. *Her full name might be Elizabeth, doing her name as "Elizabeth Sanchez" or "Elizabeth Smith". *In The Rickshank Rickdemption, it is suggested that this Beth is not Rick's real daughter and it is implied she served as a replacement after his real daughter Beth was killed. **This would make sense as Rick could travel to other timelines and live there. **However, while Rick claimed it was a fake memory it is suggested in his rant it was true but never confirmed. Site navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Smith Family Category:Beths Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from Dimension C-137 Category:Unknown Fate